Human Prime
by Ms.An0nymus
Summary: Read the first chapter to get the description.
1. The wrath of paint

I just wanted this to be on , so... yeah. Lillian lives on griffin rock. She still does, but now she's locked in some room, tourchered daily. Until a fire. Read more to find out.


	2. The Fire

I hear the iron door unlock. _Time for my daily hell._ I think. He walks in, looking horny. _Well, shit._ I never learned his name. So I just thought of him as Him/He. He grabs my arms and cuffs them in the chains I've grown used to wearing. The only reason I get any time out of them is so my arms don't fall off.

He smacks me across the face and… has his way with me and my womanhood. After, he grabs my left leg, or what's left. Barely any knee, and no lower leg to speak of. Pain spreads threw the surrounding area, making me want to scream. _Remember the acid, this is nothing,_ I think in attempt to ease the pain.

At least they have the decency to let me know how long I've been here, painting a white line for each sunrise I've been held captive. He takes the tube of paint out and makes a mark. He then puts it back and smiles, saying, "Now the fun begins."

?

That night

?

Fresh tears stain my cheeks from today's torture. When will this end? A slight smell fills my nostrils, making me wonder. I haven't had a new smell in… a year, since I was kidnapped. It smells familiar… what is it? My eyes begin to sting, the smell gets stronger, the room gets hotter. Realisation dawns on me.

"Fire! FIRE!" I scream it until my voice goes raw. Smoke, billowing from the only crack in the room,the top of the door, I try in vain to pull my arms from the metal restraints. What's that thing they always did in TV shows? Oh, yeah. I put as much pressure on my thumb as I can, and scream in pain; my thumb is successfully dislocated.

I slip my hand out and do the same to my other hand. Crippled, I scoot my way over to the door and grab the handle with the heals of my hands. It turns, but does it open? It opens! I push myself into the hall and look in both directions. The smoke is coming from the right, so the logical thing is to go left. I go right.

I know, I'm an idiot, but so would you, if you were me. I follow the black cloud of smoke until I find a gaping hole. Damn it. There were the stairs. Just then, there is a groan and a crack, and the floor gives out. I grab for anything and clamp onto the first thing my fingers touch, which just happens to be a metal pipe, hot from the flame. Still, I reach up with my other hand and grab on. Under the weight of my body, it shutters and gives.

My stomach drops as I fall into a pool of the rising wall of flames. _Well, at least I'll end freely._ I think. Suddenly, I land on a piece of cool metal, bruising my entire right side. The metallic podium curls slightly around me and pulls back, into the cold air of night, biting my nude body.

"Jesus," A male voice says, "Dani, get over here! Now!" The metal puts me down on a stretcher, and I'm covered with a blanket and rushed into an ambulance. A girl is in there with me, asking me questions, trying to keep me conscious.

"Okay hon, what's you're name?" She smiles and asks me, putting my hands in casts.

"L-lillian." I choke out.

"Lillian, were getting you to a hospital, just hold on." She states as I can no longer stay awake.


	3. Reunion

When I was a little girl, I was plagued by nightmares. But one night, they just stopped. And I've never had one since.

My hip aches, my thigh stings, and I want to go back to bed. My eyes blink open, showing the hospital room I've been admitted to. Instinctively, my hand touches the sore area of my bodie, to find a lack of leg. _No._ Well, shit.

"They had to amputate it to prevent the infection from spreading. Hi, I'm Chief Burns." An elderly man says, reaching a hand over my bed to make formalities. I stare at the hand.

"Where are my parents?" I demand.

"... They're dead Lillian. Murdered two months ago." He says reluctantly. Those words hit me hard.

"Because of me." I whisper. The officer look puzzled at this.

"How can it be your fault?"

I take a deep breath in. "He said that if I ever try to escape, he would kill the people I care about. Roughly two months ago, I tried- and failed- to escape. If I hadn't…" I break off, unable to finnish. _Where will I live. What do I do. Oh god, they're dead._

"Until your living arrangements are… dealt with, you can live with me and my family. After all, you're only 15." The man states.

I look at him cautiously, thinking back to the last time I trusted a stranger. "Show me your badge and ID. If I believe you, then we'll leave." I say, looking at the sheets, covering my barely clad body. The officer rubs his head and walks outside, leaving me alone.

As soon as the door clicks shut, I throw the covers off and look around for an escape. _Anything_. My eyes fall to the window. The Griffin Rock hospital is 10 floors high, so I can't risk falling to my death after surviving that hell. I need to see Kyle. I haven't been so eager to see my best friend.

Maybe I can just tuck and roll. Yeah. I scoot over to the edge of the bed and look for clothing. I see a doctor's coat. _That'll work._ I then hop over to it and put it on, buttoning all the buttons. Hearing the door open, I whirl around, only to fall on my ass. The chief. Oops.

He blushes and looks away. "I, uh, guess I forgot clothes. Here." He says, handing me what I had asked for. It checks out.

"Let's go then." I say, getting up. He then hands me a pair of crutches. We take the elevator down 5 floors. Definitely a good idea to go down in the elevator. We cross the lobby and exit the building. The moment I cross the threshold, I stop cold. Griffin Rock hasn't changed. Still beautiful as ever.

But that's not what stopped me. A giant blue and white, man like robot stands on the wide hospital sidewalk. It bends, and now it's a police car. "Cool." I utter. I carefully make my way down the steps, ignoring the Chief's insistent requests.

Once down I get in the passenger seat. The car automatically buckles me. Cool. Scary, but cool. Mr. Burns gets in and buckles up. He then starts the car and we're on our way. The route he uses is what I thought he would. Right next to the bakery, we stop at a stop sign. I unbuckle and open the door, remembering to take my crutches with me.

"What are you doing?" He shouts, as I am entering the place I used to work. I look at my old section. Then at Kyle's. He's still as graceful as ever. I clear my throat, and he looks in my direction. When he sees me, he drops the stack of plates he's holding, most of them breaking. We stare at each other for a moment, then he engulfs me in a hug.

"You scared me so bad. I missed you." He says, nearly in tears with happiness.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I joke. his eyes drift down to my one leg.

"Oh god…" He whispers.

"It was worse than _Agony in pink_."

"I doubt that." He jokes back.

"Okay. I have to go. I'm staying with the Burns'. You can reach me there." I walk back out, almost smiling. I get back into the car and turn to the driver. "I'm good now, go ahead."


	4. Friends

Chapter 3

After my nightmares stopped, I had good dreams every night. Then one night they just stopped. I never had one since.

As we pull into the garage of the Griffin Rock firehouse, I finally start to get nervous, suspicious of everything, paranoid. _It's just a sleepover, you'll be fine. NOTHING will happen_. And nothing does. The car stops and I get out, seeing 3 other robots, much like the first. It looks as though the red one was saying something, but stopped and straightened up. _Hmm._ Well, that just happened. What are they really?

"If you'd like to you can take a shower. And if you need help just give a shout and my daughter, Dani, will come. You will be in the guest bedroom. It's next to Dani's, so if you need something… personal, ask her." The Chief says, helping me up the stairs, pointing to things as we pass them.

We finally arrive in the kitchen, the girl in the ambulance standing over a stove. She looks at me and smiles. "Finally awake. Dad said he didn't want you to wake up alone. He's been waiting since noon."

"What time is it now?" I ask, taking in my surroundings.

"Four o'clock. You slept long, but that's good. You needed sleep." The brown haired girl says.

"We'll need to ask you what happened, but you can get settled first." The older Burns states gently.

I look in the girl named Dani's eyes and mouth the words 'girl talk'. Seeming to understand, she says, "Come on, I want to show you your room." She then proceeds to take my hand and drag me into the room the chief had pointed out.

"What do want to talk about?" She inquires.

"So, I'm not yet comfortable talking about what happened yet, but… I need something…" I trail off, not being able to face the possibility.

"Whatever you need, just name it."

"A… uh… pregnancy test?" I practically whisper. Dani's face instantly softens to the most understanding person ever.

"Oh hon, I'm so sorry. Sure, of course I can." She turns to leave, but then looks at me and says, "If you need anything, _anything_ , just ask okay?" When I nod she darts out of the room, returning a few seconds later with a large stack of clothing.

"You should probably take a shower, no offence but you smell." And with that, I burst out laughing. I laugh and laugh and laugh. My stomach cramping, I take a change of clothes into the bathroom and shut and lock the door. Still smiling from the incident, I strip myself of the doctor's coat, turn on the water, and step in.

The moment the warmth of the water touches my skin, I let out a moan of pleasure. So this is what heaven feels like. Once I finish bathing and getting dressed, I emerge from the bathroom. Dani, who had apparently been sitting on the bed, waiting for me, smiles and says, "Doesn't that feel so much better?" Looking like saying more, the Chief's voice says, over the intercom, "Fire at the bakery, we need the entire team." His words shake me, realizing, Kyle's there.

"Oh no."


	5. Reason for living

Chapter 4

"I'm coming with." I demand, climbing into the front seat of the fire truck.

"Uh, no. You aren't." The ginger in the driver's seat says.

I pull him by his shirt until we nearly touch and firmly whisper, "Yes I am." I then push him back into his seat and fasten my seatbelt. He finally stops looking at me and drives to the bakery, me anxious all the way.

When we finally arrive, the entire building is ablaze. I get out of the truck and run into the flames, not caring that I'm getting burnt.

"Kyle!KYLE!" I scream, having not seen him outside the blazing inferno that used to be my- our income. I look desperately in every direction, until I hear his voice.

"Lillian!" He manages to cough out, lungs filled with smoke. I look in the direction the voice came from and see Kyle pinned under a wooden beam. I crutch over as fast as I can and wrap my hands around the burning log. Pain shoots up my arms, but I pull harder, giving my best friend enough room to maneuver out. Just as he stands, there is a loud cracking sound. I look up in time to see a hunk of cement falling toward me.

Kyle throws himself at he, pushing me out of harm's way and himself in it.

"NOOO!" I cry as my best friend, my only friend, is crushed, a horrid crunch emanating from his direction. A stream of water sprays over the room, extinguishing the majority of the flames. I crawl to my thought to be dead best friend and gasp in relief as he is laughing at me.

"You… Should've seen you face…" He manages before spitting up blood and exhaling his final breath.

I put my hand on his still warm face. It's gone. My only reason for living is gone.

The firefighter puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "I'm sorry for your loss."

A single tear slips down my cheek. "Do you need your fire truck any more?"

He looks confused. "No, but-" but before he can finish, I'm out the door, climbing into the driver seat and pulling away.

sorry for the short chapter. I just needed some feels posted online.

love ya'


	6. The Discovery

Chapter 5

"So, you have any hobbies?" I ask the metal man driving me to my special spot between sobs.

"I do not understand." It responds.

"Never mind, I just need someone to talk to. It hurts, you know? My only reason for not giving up hope months ago just died. Now I'm alone." I say to the head on the screen. He's easy to talk to.

Once we make it to the spot, I stare out the windshield in awe. Still so beautiful. I dig around in the glove compartment until I find what I'm looking for. A pencil sharpener. I use the pair of tweezers as a screwdriver until the blade comes free.

When I drag it across my wrist, I sigh in pleasure. The face on the screen looks at me questioningly.

"You don't get it, do you?" When the robot doesn't respond, I continue. "The only way to live with all this emotional pain is to have physical pain distracting you. It makes me feel... alive." I finish weakly. I turn the radio on to the rock channel and my heart beats to the beat of the music as I slice my wrist.

When B Mike comes on, I stop and listen, closing my eyes and tuning out the world, singing along.

Dear friend, lover, ex, or whatever

I'm writing you to let you know I hope you feel better

I know that things are so hard. The stress is so much.

And when you reach out all there are is uppercuts

And they are the cause for the ones on your wrist

The reason why you cry, make a ball of your fist

I understand that you have a lot you go through

The fact that they yell and your brother would hit you

And no one gets you. The plastered on fake smile.

The real one has been gone now for quite a while

So your arms bleed, but the blood tells you you're living

It takes away the numb feeling these people were giving

That razor blade has become your closest companion

It relieves all the pain you want to abandon

Your arms are scared so you think you're unlovable

But honestly I just want you to feel comfortable

So please don't cut, please don't cut

I promise you you're loved so please don't cut

Right now I see that you're stuck in a rut

But please don't cut, please don't cut

And if you feel the need to say you're all out of luck

I'm just a call away when things get rough

The fact of the matter is I know you're enough

So please don't cut, please don't cut

Put the blade down, it really isn't worth it

No good will come from a slit up and bruised wrist

And you cover it long sleeves so they won't see

But you can't hide all the hurt and pain from me

You say you're miserable and there are times you wanna die

But then you pull out a razor and cut while you cry

It makes you feel human and like you are still alive

But don't you understand that the feeling is all a lie

You put yourself in danger when you're slicing up your skin

You're only letting self-hate find its way in

I promise you'll get better but just meet me halfway

And please throw the razors and pins all away

I swear that you'll make it. There's no doubt in my mind.

And if you look around, I know it's what you'll find

You're gonna feel better once this door has been shut

Please make me a promise that tonight you won't cut

So please don't cut, please don't cut

I promise you you're loved so please don't cut

Right now I see that you're stuck in a rut

But please don't cut, please don't cut

And if you feel the need to say you're all out of luck

I'm just a call away when things get rough

The fact of the matter is I know you're enough

So please don't cut, please don't cut

They label you, but not a single word is true

Who cares what the world is saying about you

They don't know. They just assume.

They're not with you when you're lonely up in your room

They're not with you when you're begging to up above

They're not there when you need a little love

They don't care when you have nothing to give

So who's to say that you even would wanna live

Every life is precious, and that is what I promise

If we never speak again, I hope you know i'm honest

You deserve to be happy and clean from the cutting

You deserve to be a person who's surrounded with loving

Every life is precious, and that's something that I promise

If we never speak again, I hope you know i'm honest

You deserve to be happy and clean from the cutting

You deserve to be a person who's surrounded with loving

So please don't cut, please don't cut

I promise you you're loved so please don't cut

Right now I see that you're stuck in a rut

But please don't cut, please don't cut

And if you feel the need to say you're all out of luck

I'm just a call away when things get rough

The fact of the matter is I know you're enough

So please don't cut, please don't cut

So please don't cut, please don't cut

I promise you you're loved so please don't cut

Right now I see that you're stuck in a rut

But please don't cut, please don't cut

And if you feel the need to say you're all out of luck

I'm just a call away when things get rough

The fact of the matter is I know you're enough

So please don't cut, please don't cut

The song still plays in my head as I pull into the firehouse, oblivious to how I got there. My eyes drift closed as sleep overwhelms me.

"That poor girl. She must have been through hell to do that to herself." A rough male voice says softly.

"I'm still awake." I say as I look at the face on the screen.

"Uh… I, uh... " He stutters.

"What are you, anyways?" I inquire curiously.

The fire bot hangs his digital head and sighs. "I'm from the planet of cybertron."

"An alien. Cool." I counter. "So, your… Cybertronian?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, exactly right."

"The rest of your team too?" I ask.

"Yes." I nod. "Tell me," he says,"what happened to you?"

"Beaten, tortured, raped, and experimented on daily. Living hell." I mumble. He looks at me with pity. Damn it. "Some people are sick in the head. What's your opinion on murder?"

"Uh, no I don't like the idea of it."

"Because when I find him, I'm going to kill him. Nice and slowly." I look at the alien and smile. "Your really easy to talk to. Thanks." I get out of the truck and proceed to my room.

When I get upstairs, I'm bombarded by questions. Dani hugs am and asks, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Redhead demands, "Where did you go and why'd you need my truck?" Dani smacks him for that. The only one that doesn't seem to mind is the little one.

"First," I begin, "names."

"Kade." Ginger replies.

"Graham." A boy with his nose in a book says.

"Cody." The child states.

"What about the cybertronians? What are their names?" As soon as I say this, they all look at me and start demanding who told me.

"The one that I took for a spin."

The chief sighs. "That's Heatwave. The police bot is Chase, the helicopter is Blades, and the bulldozer is Boulder. There-"

"Aliens, yeah I figured. Well, night." I say, and go off to bed.


End file.
